Kingdom of Blood
by kittykatxox
Summary: Gaining astounding knowledge and power, humans are on a mission to annihilate the vampire race. Yuuki runs into a familiar face after hiding within the walls of the human territory for ten years. Will she retreat into his hideout or lead his group in a rebellion against the corrupt government? Strong M rating for violence, sex, gore & more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. If I did, I would change the terrible ending!**

**A/N: WARNING: My mind is demented. If you can't handle strong language, lots of blood, violence, and graphic sex scenes, you should probably leave now. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**To the brave souls about to begin this journey: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom of Blood<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Yuuki sprinted down the middle of the street, the heels of her black knee-length boots clicking on the pavement. She vaulted over an abandoned car. Her right foot landed on the vehicle behind it before launching her onto the next. The collective thud of military boots hitting car hoods grew distant. She was much faster than them, especially travelling on top of the vehicles. But she knew they would catch up to her eventually. Her body ached with every stride she took, and her powers were still weakened. The wind whipped through her auburn hair as she shot a quick glance behind her.

Five men clad in crimson uniforms pursued her. They each wielded identical Rose VK7s, the new 9mm handgun equipped with anti-vampire bullets. It was the Hunter Association's responsibility to test out the new weapons.

"Here, kitty kitty," one of the men taunted.

"We want to see the fangs sticking out of that wet pussy of yours," another jeered.

Summoning the last of her powers, Yuuki brandished a scorching ball of light in the palm of her hand and hurled it behind her.

A bloodcurling scream erupted from her rear. The four remaining men gasped but didn't spare a look at their fallen comrade, who was writhing in pain. Her attack had hit him square in his stomach, splitting his body in two. Entrails slithered from his corpse into a pool of his blood.

The rows of neglected cars were coming to an end. Yuuki jumped onto the ground, landing in a crouched position. Back on her feet again, she lurched her body forward in a mad dash past derelict buildings while avoiding the rubble in her path.

Now back on even ground, the hunters took the opportunity to assail her with bullets. Shots flew past her mere inches away from her face. Others sounded behind her heels.

They were gaining on her, and soon she would have nowhere to hide. The wall stood a few yards before her. 100 feet of stone towered above her, encircling the territory with a protective barrier.

She neared an alley and inhaled a familiar scent. Her senses reeled at the sudden familiarity, and she stumbled. Yuuki cried out as a bullet grazed her right shoulder.

"Shit," she moaned. A sharp pain shot through her body. Droplets of blood trickled down her shirt sleeve. But Yuuki couldn't afford to stop. She continued sprinting and realized she was quickly losing speed. She took a fleeting look around her to search for another route when a strong pair of arms seized her and pulled her into the narrow alley.

* * *

><p>Rubber gloves stretched over her long fingers. She wore a white lab coat. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a messy bun, storing not one but two writing utensils. She grabbed her glasses from above her head and pushed them to the bridge of her nose as a sly smile played on her ruby red lips.<p>

"Wheel him in, Kato," she ordered.

Her assistant pushed the cart into the lab, huffing. A gangly man stood upright on the apparatus, struggling against the chains that bound him. A pair of terrified red eyes peered through the mask that adorned his face. Only his eyes and nose could be seen. His arms were bound to his sides by shackles that absorbed his power.

"We've got ourselves a feisty little bastard," Kato mused. "This asshole hasn't stopped thrashing since we captured him." He shook the shaggy black hair that stopped at his shoulders. His emerald eyes shone with laughter.

She stood in front of the captive, her legs splayed. She lowered her torso and gazed up into his frightened eyes. Her tight lab coat tugged around the curve of her firm ass that protruded into the air.

"I've been wet for you since I first heard of your arrival," she whispered huskily. "I can't wait to play with my shiny new toy. Oh, the things I'm about to do to you."

Kato leaned against the wall and lit a cigarette.

"Don't light that shit in my lab," she spat, grabbing it from him. She took a long drag before tossing it into a sink in the corner of the room. The cigarette came in contact with water and fizzled out. A gray streak of smoke rose into the air.

"What a waste," he frowned. Cigarettes weren't easy to come by these days. "Calm down, you'll get to have your fun. You can be so impatient."

She pouted, a gloved hand grabbing a syringe from the metal table littered with tools.

She turned her attention back to the prisoner. "I'll have to thank the boss for his thoughtful present. This is the first noble I've been allowed to touch. It's only a matter of time before we get our hands on a Pureblood, and the experiments I've been dreaming up for the last decade can finally come to fruition," she fantasized.

She stuck the needle into the captive's neck, draining ounces of the thick, crimson liquid from a throbbing vein. He grunted. She slowly pulled the needle out and admired the vial full of his blood.

"I've never understood how the sight of blood turns you on," Kato laughed darkly.

She squeezed the stopper, allowing the blood to slowly drip into a large beaker.

She ran her tongue along the outline of her lips. "It's the power," she explained. " I want to understand what makes their very beings tick. What causes them to breathe, fight, fuck and turn to dust. The possibilities are endless, and the answer lies within their blood. It just makes a girl feel all warm and squishy on the inside."

Her lips were now inches away from his. She peeled off his mask, revealing the sagging features of a man in his late twenties.

"So what do you plan on doing to this one?" Kato asked.

She thought for a moment. "Scalpel," she requested, extending her arm with its flat palm open to the ceiling. He placed the tool in her grasp.

"The healing properties of your blood fascinate me. I'm going to test whether every part of you regenerates," she smiled wickedly, running the scalpel along his bottom lip. He thrashed his head madly, trying to avoid her touch.

"Enough foreplay. You're teasing him," Kato remarked.

"You're never any fun, Kato. He's my plaything, and I'll treat him how I please. But I've changed my mind. I need him talking…for now," she smirked. "Forceps." A moment later they replaced the scalpel in her hand.

She violently shoved the tool into his eye socket, forcing it to the back of his orbital canal. Miniscule red veins protruded from the whites of his eye and his howling scream engulfed the lab.

Kato frowned slightly, watching her work. He covered his ears with his hands.

She clamped onto the glazed sphere, yanking it from his socket. His optic nerve strained to keep his eyeball connected to his brain. They split from each other with a soft "pop."

"Keep that up and I'll change my mind about your tongue!" she bellowed over his earsplitting scream.

He quieted, his breathing ragged. His other eye rapidly shifted in and out of focus. His head slumped forward as he lost consciousness.

She examined the eyeball before her. A few drops of blood silently trickled from its nerve to the floor.

"Sometimes I wonder what you would do to me if I got on your bad side. You really scare the shit out of me, Rin," Kato confessed.

She smiled. "I'm just passionate about my work."

* * *

><p>Yuuki writhed madly in the stranger's grip. She extended an arm to reach for the Artemis Rod concealed beneath her skirt. But the stranger predicted her move and pinned her arms behind her back. She was forced against the brick wall, a hand clamping over her mouth before she could let out a scream.<p>

Now facing the stranger, she stared into his chocolate eyes.

He had aged ten years since she last saw him. Time had not been kind. His once perfect features had thinned out. Deep set eyes sank into his face above two dark circles. A brown mane tangled past his shoulders.

The Yuuki of ten years ago would have squealed in delight and pulled him into a close embrace. Instead, she was squirming against his slim frame in an attempt to wrench his hand off her mouth. She caused him to topple onto the pavement and fell squarely in his lap.

"Quiet," he hushed, silencing her. Yuuki stopped moving. They listened for the sound of boots rushing past the alley. He finally released her when the echoes faded into silence.

"What in the seven hells –"

"There's no time for this now, Yuuki," he said, standing up. He began unfastening the buttons of his olive shirt.

"Hey, just what are you –"

"You're losing too much blood," he interrupted. "We need to get you help. Now."

He slipped the shirt off his shoulders, revealing his thin frame to her. She didn't spend a second admiring the smooth, muscular chest that once comforted her late at night. Yuuki wanted to say his name, but her vision was clouding. His rough hands steadied her and wrapped the shirt tightly around her wound. Was this all a dream? She wondered if the ten years she spent in solitude had finally stolen her sanity, driving her mind into a deranged void she would never return from.

"Follow me," he ordered, starting down the alley.

The shrill pang of gunshots a dozen feet behind them made her pause. Her knees buckled.

"There's the bloodsucking bitch!" a man's voice boomed. "And another one's joined her!"

"Yuuki, come on! Do you want to die?" he shouted. He grabbed her forearm, pulling her with him. He set off in a rapid sprint with her stumbling behind.

"Kaname….wait…" she croaked, gasping for air between haphazard breaths. He dragged her down the winding path, taking sharp turns every now and then. They flew around a corner, narrowly avoiding the bullets that whizzed past them.

Yuuki had lost track of their course. She doubted she could navigate herself through the labyrinth of alleyways and back to the main street if her life depended on it.

The two of them followed the curved path and Yuuki cursed loudly. They reached a dead end.

Kaname moved toward the shadowy corner of the impasse. The wind whipped violently around them and a hidden door appeared in the ground. He yanked it open, shoving Yuuki down the dark hole before following her.

The hunters entered the blind alley Kaname and Yuuki had stood in just seconds before. They swore, wondering how the hell the vampire duo outsmarted them.

Kaname and Yuuki fell to the floor, catching their breath in sweet relief. Yuuki had no idea how long they sat there. It could have been hours or minutes.

Kaname helped her to her feet. She smelled the dank earth around them and touched the dirt walls of the narrow passageway. They were deep underground.

"Let's go, Yuuki. It's not far," he said.

"Where exactly are we going?" Yuuki asked, trembling from the blood loss. She was freezing cold.

He wrenched open a wooden door instead of answering her. Yuuki followed him into the dimly lit den. A yielding light illuminated the familiar faces staring at her in disbelief before she blacked out.

* * *

><p>Yuuki woke up in a cold sweat. She was in an unfamiliar bed and she was naked. She didn't remember undressing herself. She tried to sit up, but an unknown force prevented her from doing so. She groaned, eyeing the white bandage wrapped around her right shoulder.<p>

"You should take it easy," a concerned voice murmured. "You lost a lot of blood, but you'll be okay once we can get some back into your system. Ruka removed a bullet shard from your shoulder." Kaname pushed a lock of brown hair behind her ear. He was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Yuuki didn't mean to, but she visibly grimaced. The last she could recall, Ruka hated her guts. But it sounded like Ruka had just saved her life. Yuuki detested the idea of being indebted to Ruka.

Kaname seemed to read her thoughts. "She's become our trusty surgeon these past few years," he let out a low chuckle.

Yuuki forced herself upright and leaned against the bed's headboard. She almost revealed herself but quickly pulled the bed sheet above her torso. Kaname's eyes twinkled.

"Where am I?" Yuuki wondered. She examined the stuffy room. There was not space for much else other than the bed she lay in. A small table to her left was littered with notes and crumbled pages. Various maps and drawings were tacked to the wall.

"It's not much, but this is my room. You'll be staying here with me. Our dwelling wasn't intended for many people, yet our numbers have been growing," he explained.

"But there's only one bed," Yuuki stated. She didn't see how they would both fit in it.

"So there is," he responded coolly.

Yuuki had so many questions. What was this place, and where exactly were they? She hadn't come across many vampires during the past ten years, and she could sense that several resided here.

She stood up suddenly, tripping over her own feet. Her head was still reeling. Kaname shoved her against the wall. She could feel his hot breath against her neck. He looked up at her, his crimson eyes boring into her reddish-brown ones. He was fuming.

"How can you act like you don't remember who I am?" he seethed. "Your angelic face and the sweet scent of your blood consumed my thoughts these past ten years. You're the only reason why I'm still here. I've longed for the day we would finally meet again."

Yuuki tried to escape his firm grip, but he was too strong.

"Do I really mean that little to you?" he demanded.

"How do you think I've been able to survive?" she cried. "You've been dead to me. I'm not the same carefree girl you remember from Cross Academy. Your emotions make you weak, Kaname. With them, you are nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG WHAT IS THIS I don't even. I've been watching too many horror anime series, and I think this is the result of that lolol. Please R&R. Seriously, let me know what you think. This story is so far**** out of my wheelhouse that I'm scared of it. But I think I'll try to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kingdom of Blood  
><strong>**Chapter 2**

Yuuki woke up the next day to an empty room. After last night's argument, she wasn't the least bit surprised. Kaname had truly terrified her. Pinned to the wall, she thought he would have taken her forcefully right then and there. But the unadulterated rage in his eyes quickly faded upon hearing her coarse words. He looked as if she had gouged his heart out of his chest and devoured it right there in front of him, draining his life force completely. She would never forget the look he gave her, one filled with utter disbelief and revulsion. For himself or for her, she wasn't sure. He had stormed out of the room without saying another word.

Yuuki honestly had no idea what she wanted from Kaname. He was the last person she expected to save her from those homicidal hunters. What had he even been doing within the city walls? Ten long years passed since she had last seen him at Cross Academy. After the first few dragged by, Yuuki found that hoping only caused her more grief. She resigned that she would probably never see him again. Once needy of the support system that included Kaname, Zero, and the Chairman, Yuuki learned to survive on her own. She had grown accustomed to the solitude and honestly had no clue how to interact with him after all this time.

She shook her head, attempting to rid her mind of the previous night's events. She groggily rubbed her eyes and noticed a pile of neatly folded clothes on the table next to the bed. They were not hers. Seeing as she had no other options, she picked them up, feeling the rough material in her hands. She yanked a gray and white striped sweater over her head and pulled a pair of blue skinny jeans over her sore legs. The jeans were a size too big, but they would suffice.

Yuuki lingered at the doorway, uncertain of what waited for her outside. After gaining a little courage, she pulled open the door and left the room.

The underground cavern reminded her more of a burial chamber. The inhabitants had clearly tried to give the space a homey feel, but the normal furniture didn't detract from the fact that there was no natural light. A few faint lamps glowed in each of the room's corners. Vampires could see clearly without light, but Yuuki thought it was rather gloomy.

She was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace by a pair of strong arms. She retreated slightly and looked up into two familiar electric blue eyes.

"Just look at what our fearless leader dragged in!" Aido snickered. "The monster has finally awakened. You've been out for a good 18 hours, you know."

She didn't know. "No need for the formality anymore, Aido," Yuuki said, a faint smile materializing on her lips. "These really are desperate times if you're willingly hugging me."

His lips turned downward and he freed her from the hug. "I've been down here far too long," he muttered. "There are no lavender-scented bed sheets, and definitely no bubble baths. It was only a matter of time before I lost my sanity."

"Aido, you haven't changed." She couldn't help but giggle, resisting the urge to ruffle his blond fringe. She glanced behind him, noticing Shiki and Rima curled up on a loveseat. Ruka was leaning against the loamy wall with her arms crossed.

"I'm glad to see you. All of you," Yuuki continued. "It's such a relief to be around my own kind again. It might take some getting used to. Living in seclusion has changed me."

She turned her attention to Ruka, mulling over words and phrases of what on earth she could say to the vampire that had always loathed her. "And Ruka…thank you. I don't like to think about what would have happened to me if you hadn't –"

"Don't mention it. I'd do anything for Kaname," Ruka interrupted. Some things really didn't change.

"Oh…um…well, thank you," Yuuki finished lamely.

Ruka seemed to examine her petite form. "I hope the clothes will do. Yours were torn, and these were all I had left," she said, almost tonelessly.

Yuuki bowed. "Yes, thank you –" she choked suddenly, an uncontrollable fervor encircling her senses. It was one she knew all too well. She inhaled the sweet scent of fresh blood and her vision kicked into overdrive. It was as if she could see the liquid pumping through the veins of the four vampires around her. Her head exploded with the sound of four separate pulses, each beating a unique rhythm.

"Shit, she's craving," Shiki said. He instinctively threw his arms out in front of Rima to protect her.

"W-where's my bag?" Yuuki stuttered, clutching her throat. Ruka threw it to her a moment later, and she frantically rifled through its contents until she found the item she was looking for. The small bottle trembled in her hands. She removed the cap and downed a handful of pills.

The other vampires collectively gasped.

Yuuki gulped, swallowing a few more pills. "What?" she asked, examining the incredulous faces staring at her. "I'm fine now! I'm sorry! The blood loss…not to mention not being around any vampires for a decade…"

Rima was suddenly next to her, encroaching on her personal space. "Where did you get these?" she demanded. She grabbed Yuuki's wrist, trying to pry the bottle from her grip.

"Let go of me! They're just blood tablets!" Yuuki exclaimed.

"Easy, Rima," Shiki growled. He tried to pull her back, but her grip was firm.

"Are you stupid?" Rima shouted. "They don't produce these in Japan anymore! Not since we were forced out of the territory! You really have been living under a rock!"

Yuuki gaped and released the bottle. She watched, dumbfounded, as Rima greedily shoved some pills down her throat before passing the bottle to Shiki.

"…how have you all been surviving?" Yuuki asked quietly.

"We've been feasting on each other, but that always leaves some of us weak," Aido explained. He had the bottle now and quickly guzzled a mouthful of pills. He sighed happily as if the pills were the best meal he had eaten in ages. "For that reason, none of us have been able to control our powers to their full potential for quite some time. You've been living in the territory. But you really have no idea about current events, do you?" He eyed her skeptically.

Yuuki gazed at the floor. "It's not like I could walk around in broad daylight or leisurely read the paper. Avoiding Level Es and humans wasn't easy, and I couldn't find a way past the wall. I was switching locations every few days, but I got much too comfortable at my last. I was on the top floor of a deserted building. My mistake was that I thought I could see every vantage point."

"And here you are," Aido offered. "Though to be honest, I don't believe any of us thought you would survive quite this long."

Yuuki stuck her tongue out at him.

"I've been wondering…why are there so few of you here? Where are the others? Takuma? Akatsuki?" Yuuki asked.

Her questioning earned her a glare from Shiki. He sulked out of the room without a word. Rima followed him.

"Shiki hasn't been the same since Takuma's departure a few months ago," Ruka said. "He left with Akatsuki and never returned. Shiki would search for him night and day if Kaname allowed it. But we're all much too weak, so it's not wise to leave here."

"I think Shiki blames himself for it," Aido added.

The bottle finally made its way back to Yuuki, and she shook it. Nothing. It was empty.

"I've been gathering these from an abandoned vampire hospital on the outskirts of the territory," Yuuki said, the realization dawning on her. "I could take you there! It would help you all gain your strength back, right?"

"That wouldn't be wise," a low voice murmured.

Yuuki whirled around, taking in Kaname's tall frame leaning in the doorway. The brown locks framing his face had been groomed since she last saw him, but his sallow face showed the same fatigue. His long black trench coat fluttered about him.

"It's too dangerous," he continued. "Besides, you're injured. Don't be careless." Kaname seemed to look past her rather than at her.

Yuuki had no idea how he got there or how long he had been listening to their conversation. But she did know with certainty that she could have slapped him right then and there. Who was he to tell her what she could or couldn't do?

"I'm fine," Yuuki insisted between clenched teeth. A sharp pain was shooting through her shoulder, but she wasn't about to tell him that.

"Kaname…we need this. We're all weak, and we have been for much too long," Aido persisted. "We can't sit here in this state and do nothing forever." Yuuki could tell he was hesitant to disagree with the Pureblood.

"Fine," Kaname said detachedly. "I won't stop you, but be vigilant. Don't forget what happened to Takuma and Akatsuki." He took a handheld object out of his coat pocket. With a blur, the item flew across the room and was caught by Aido's swift hands. Aido frowned, gazing at the object in his grip.

"You know I don't like guns, Kaname," Aido scowled. His hands explored the 9mm Beretta, turning it over in his grip as though it were something foreign, alien even.

Kaname seemed to ignore Aido's statement. "If you can't rely on your powers, you need some other form of protection. You may want to look for spare bullets while you are out," he added.

"You won't be joining us?" Aido asked.

"No," Kaname replied, "I have other business to attend to." The shadow of his coattail flapped on the wall, and then it was gone.

Yuuki stared at the empty hall, wondering what on earth was up with his attitude and where on earth he could possibly be going.

"I guess it's just you and me then," Aido winked at Yuuki.

* * *

><p>"Senri. Look at me."<p>

He lay with his back against the bed. Long fingers entwined behind his head, lifting it up slightly. Two empty blue-grey eyes bore into the wall, revealing no emotion.

"Sen-ri. I demand your full attention when I'm trying to seduce you."

He raised an eyebrow slightly but didn't move. Rima was straddling him now. She pulled her hips even tighter against his sides. Agile fingers reached for the hem of her sweater, pulling it above her head. Next her fingers rose to her hair, loosening a black ribbon that held a pigtail in place. She untied the other ribbon and her light orange hair grazed the middle of her naked back.

Senri still avoided her gaze. Rima placed her small hands on his cheeks and moved his head to face her.

He examined the ample cleavage spilling out of her midnight blue bra. The color popped against her fair skin. Delicate white lace lined the edges of the bra and trailed down the valley of her breasts, where it was knotted into a tiny bow at the center. Her cerulean eyes stared at him quizzically.

Senri smiled at her sadly. She was perfect in every way, and he hated to deny her. Especially when she was trying so hard to cheer him up.

Anger flashed in her eyes. She raised her right arm to slap him, but he caught her wrist with his lightning reflexes.

"Stop thinking about him when we're together!" she hissed. "We all miss him, and we all mourn for him. Despairing over Takuma won't change anything. I'm here. I'm real. I'm in front of you, trying to fuck your goddamn brains out. But sometimes I think you'd prefer him, not me."

"I'm not talking about this," Senri said coldly. He calmly placed her beside him on the bed and began to sit up. Suddenly she was on top of him again, pinning him on the bed with all of her might.

"Like hell we're not talking about this!" she exclaimed. "We haven't talked about this for months, and I won't be ignored!" She lifted a hand to her back, unhooking her bra and letting it fall on his face before throwing it across the room. Her beautifully formed breasts and their pert nipples dangled dangerously above him.

Senri rolled over, switching their positions. "Is this what you wanted, Rima?" he whispered. He licked his lips and hovered over her neck before sinking his fangs into her supple skin. Rima cried out, struggling beneath him. He plunged deeper and deeper into her flesh before abruptly releasing her, drizzling blood over her decollete. He trailed bloody kisses down her chest and latched onto a pink nipple, circling his tongue around it before sucking roughly.

"Senri…stop….this isn't…you," she moaned amidst a haze of pain and pleasure. She had stopped fighting him and lay limply beneath him. She didn't want him, not like this, but her desire was uncontrollable now.

He repositioned his mouth above her other breast, nibbling her smooth skin. She uttered another low moan as her vision began to cloud from the blood loss. Somehow he had removed her jeans and traced the outline of her panties with his fingers before sliding them down her thighs. She wanted to touch him now, but soon realized he had her pinned her against the bed.

His free hand roamed her body. His fingers travelled past the soft curve of her breast, her flat stomach and her hips. He dragged his fingers even lower against her skin and she shuddered violently as his palm grazed her slick core. She quavered under his blazing touch. He continued to tease her, tracing imaginary shapes on her abdomen. Rima was writhing wildly beneath him. She wanted to scream; her desire was mounting, and she craved the sensation of his hardened member inside her. He looked down at her, his eyes seeming to twinkle in amusement.

"Senri….please…" she whimpered between gasps.

Those were the magic words. He finally thrust two fingers into her with abandon, pumping in and out of her at a steady pace. She arched her back and buckled her hips against him. She fully screamed as he added a third finger, his pace now excruciatingly slow. She gripped the bedpost, clinging on for dear life. She couldn't think straight. She couldn't even see straight.

"Don't ever say I ignore you," he whispered, continuing to push his fingers inside her. Wetness trickled down her thighs and her face contorted with the agony of her pleasure. "I know exactly what you want, and exactly when you want it." He thrust his fingers once more, hitting her most sensitive spot. She longed for him to crash into that exquisite spot again and again, but he stopped brusquely.

Rima reeled at the sudden lack of contact. Sensations waiting to be released were halted, creating an ardent hunger in the pit of her stomach. She shut her eyes tightly and tried to focus on her haphazard breathing.

"Rima. Look at me," Senri demanded.

She peeled her eyes open slowly, hesitantly, and watched the slender frame above her. His blue-gray eyes displayed an almost maniacal confidence that Rima was not used to seeing.

"I know exactly where to touch you," he continued, trailing an index finger down her torso and circling a breast before pinching a swollen nipple. Rima groaned.

"Exactly when you are about to lose control," he breathed seductively. His hand rested teasingly on the inside of her thigh. The ache between her thighs burned at the closeness of his touch. Close, but not close enough to the place she wanted him the most. He was pushing her past her limits, and it took every ounce of self-control she had not to beg and plead him to continue.

He lowered his head to whisper in her ear, "And exactly how to make you scream my name and beg for more." He drove his fingers back into her, and they were instantly coated by her wetness.

"More!" Rima gasped, buckling her hips against him.

He lowered down, placing her thighs on his shoulders in order to penetrate her even deeper**.**

"Senri!" she cried in agitated bliss. "If you…stop…this time…I swear…"

But Rima was suddenly a desperate mess of whimpers and cries, and he never found out what she would do. He had no intention of stopping, either. His fingers deftly slid out of her, leaving her empty once more. He lowered his head to her heated center, his hot breath tickling her. He sucked her gently, trailing his tongue up and down before entering her. His tongue lavished her wildly, exploring every inch of her. She arched her back even higher, her walls tightening involuntarily.

Rima's pleasure was building higher and higher until she was finally pushed over the edge. Her limbs quaked, responding to the waves of pure ecstasy shooting throughout her body. She screamed his name one last time before her weary body collapsed on the bed. She was sobbing his name now, nearing the end of her high and panting unevenly.

Senri got up and sat himself on the foot of the bed. He licked each of his fingers leisurely, watching her all the while. A sheen of sweat glistened on her face and torso. Her heaving chest was finally beginning to slow down. She let out a long sigh full of exhaustion and contentment.

The two sat in companionable silence for a moment. Rima reached for his hand and held it in her own. She was almost too tired for words.

"I don't mean to ignore you, Rima," Shiki said quietly, interrupting their quiet peace.

"I know, Shiki," she whispered languidly. "But it pains me to see you so down and distant. And it makes me feel…inadequate. I'm at a loss. I just don't know what I can do to help you."

"You are more than enough," he said, absently caressing her hand. "You are everything to me. I wouldn't be here without you. You've stayed by my side all the while, and that alone is much more than I can ask of you."

"Please don't be stupid," she yawned in response. "I am here for anything you need. Always."

He let out a low chuckle. She pulled him down to the bed, her naked form enveloping his clothed one. Her body completed his like the last piece to a puzzle.

Rima closed her eyes, replaying his every touch in her mind. Her body was completely satisfied, but her heart couldn't help but think his actions were all a cover, a distraction from something unspeakable between them.

* * *

><p>He felt a devastating force crushing his face. Again and again and again. As if the first blow hadn't hurt him enough, Zero heard the sharp crunch of bone as his cheek was struck once more.<p>

He couldn't recall ever being in this much pain. His entire body surged as if thousands of tiny daggers impaled him. He groaned in anguish on the floor, clutching his arms to his body. He couldn't move. He could barely breathe. He opened a bruised, half lidded eye in time to see the thick sole of a black boot smash into him. All trace of color disappeared from his vision and he saw sheer white. He gasped sharply, choking on the crimson liquid that was beginning to flood his lungs.

The figure towering above Zero smiled with twisted pleasure. Colossal muscles bulged against his green uniform. A pair of beady black eyes leered at Zero like a hunter salivating at the delicious sight of his prey.

Two rough, tanned hands seized Zero's silvery locks, pulling him up so the two men were now eye to eye. Zero wrenched his eyes open to gaze at the man before him.

"Filthy leech," his assailant spat. "Who knew our rising hunter was a vampire himself? It was only a matter of time before we found out. Is the agreement between the Association and the military a joke to you? Give me one reason not to destroy you right now, you traitorous bastard." His toxic voice, laced with malice, dared Zero to challenge him.

Zero bared his fangs. With the little strength he had, he hacked up a congealed mass of blood and spit it directly at his attacker's face. The slimy substance spewed atop his military cut, trickling down his lined forehead and chiseled jaw. His face contorted alarmingly with an unquenchable rage, and Zero thought he was about to breathe his last breath.

"General Hotaru!" A rather green recruit trembled in the doorway. The quaver in his voice did not go unnoticed by the General. The boy raised his right arm in a salute, almost as an afterthought.

"The fuck do you want?" Hotaru snarled. "Can't you see you're interrupting my favorite sport?"

"Sorry, sir!" the boy squeaked. His eyes, darting quickly between Hotaru and Zero, radiated pure terror. He thrust a note in the General's direction. "It's an urgent message from the Prime Minister!"

Hotaru examined the boy and hesitantly released Zero's pallid tresses, causing him to crash into the ground with an abrasive thud. He marched over to the recruit, snatching the note in one hand and wiping the blood from his face with the other.

"What a disappointment," Hotaru breathed icily. "A direct order from the Prime Minister himself. In exchange for your life, you will lead our corps. You know them. You think like them. And you will destroy every last one of them."

Hotaru stared down at Zero's unresponsive, wretched form. Zero reminded himself to breathe in and out, in and out. His uneven rasps were joined by tiny blood droplets that settled in the lines of his bruised lips.

"I'll take that as your acceptance," Hotaru carried on. He strode over to his desk in the corner of the room and rifled through a stack of papers. His stout fingers drew a manila folder out of the pile.

"Here's your first mission. We need to toughen up some of these pathetic new recruits," he barked, flashing an accusatory glare at the boy in the doorway. "There have been reports of a resurgence of Level Es near the territory borders. You'll be taking the boys out for target practice."

He dropped the folder near Zero's head. Pristine white pages flew from the file, scattering and soaking up globules of Zero's blood.

"I don't have time for this shit anyway," Hotaru stated. "So you'll be compliant and do what I say. Scar my reputation and you'll be screaming my name, praying I find you before the lab rats do." He stormed out of the office and past the recruit, almost bowling him over.

Once the General was out of earshot, the boy rushed to Zero's side and knelt down to help him to his feet. Zero didn't want his help; he didn't want anyone's help, but his mind was weary and his entire body ached, so he could do little to protest. He could only imagine the revolting sight that was most likely his face.

The boy studied him. Zero's normally handsome features were bloodied, bruised, and misshapen. Purples and blues tinted his pale face. His eyelids were so swollen that opening his eyes was just too much of a nuisance.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that," the boy said solemnly. "I was terrified to deliver the Prime Minister's message. Rumor has it the General tortures new recruits as a hobby, and I didn't want to find out. But I'm glad I did. It looks like I saved you from a terrible fate."

Zero could only grunt in response.

The boy placed Zero's arm above his shoulder and started walking them toward the doorway.

"Let's get you to the infirmary," he continued. "And we'd better make up some excuse as to why you're in the state you're in."

Zero's legs wobbled, and he winced every time they took a small step forward.

"It's no good enduring these harsh times alone. I may not be the strongest or smartest recruit, but I've got your back. I'm Tadashi, by the way. I was drafted less than a week ago, and I'm still scared shitless. I could really use a friend as well. I look forward to formally meeting you when you can muster the strength to speak."

Tadashi dragged Zero down the hall, chattering all the way. In any normal situation, Zero probably would have spewed an array of rude remarks and insults at the boy before telling him to get the hell away from him. But the truth was that Zero did in fact need a friend, too. He desperately needed a friend in this horrific, unfamiliar place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew! I made it! That was tough. I am no writer. I can't even remember writing anything for fun. So, any comments and constructive criticism are welcome to help me improve. I'm just enjoying this creative outlet at the moment. This is probably a very odd story, but I'm going to see where it takes me lol.**

**Also…it may take a while for Kaname/Yuuki to happen. But that doesn't mean other characters can't enjoy a lemon here and there in the meantime. This is only my second lemon btw, so please be understanding! Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
